


In the Lab

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Peter was absolutely glowing under the bright lights of the holograms in Tony’s lab, skin drinking in the blue-white rays. His hair was a wreck, a sweaty halo splayed out beneath him, eyes half-lidded and dark where they gazed up at him so lovingly.prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	In the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt from tumblr:** Pls do a smut where tony x peter are fucking in thr lab room \
> 
> i wrote this one while i was sick, y'all. hence, the short length

Peter was absolutely glowing under the bright lights of the holograms in Tony’s lab, skin drinking in the blue-white rays. His hair was a wreck, a sweaty halo splayed out beneath him, eyes half-lidded and dark where they gazed up at him so lovingly. His pretty pink lips fell open on a moan as Tony’s fingers dug into the meat of Peter’s thighs and pulled him onto his cock. 

That pretty voice. Tony supposed he could listen to it for the rest of his days, especially when it hitched higher on a harder thrust, strained around a moan that turned into his name.

“Oh, Tony,” Peter said, chest heaving with labored breaths as his eyes slipped shut and hands scrambled for a grip on the worktable. Tony set his pace slow and deep. He made sure to grind their hips together. The force of it nearly pushed his sweet boy off the table.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Tony groaned, leaning down to kiss him. Peter’s tongue was soft against his own. “So damn perfect, you’re fucking perfect, Pete.”

Peter rolled against him on the next thrust, muscles twitching and moving underneath his skin, and Tony couldn’t resist running a hand down his chest and stomach. His fingers traced the dips in his skin and ran back up to cradle the bruised and bitten neck in his palm. Peter’s fingers wrapped around his wrist to anchor his hand there.

“Don’t stop. Please, Tony, _fuck_! Don’t stop.” 


End file.
